villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarlet Overkill
Scarlet Overkill (also known as Scarlet) is the main antagonist of the 2015 computer-animated film by Universal Pictures, , the prequel to the movies. She is voiced by famous actress . Information She is a stylish and ambitious villain determined to dominate the world and become the first female super-villain, she is also the wife of Herb Overkill. Minions Scarlet's introduction Scarlet is known for being the "world's first female supervillain". She attends the 1968's Villain Con as its public speaker in search of new henchmen, setting up a challenge of whoever steals her ruby gets the job, which a trio of Minions win after Bob accidentally swallows the gem. Having taken Kevin, Stuart and Bob to her castle in England, she introduces them to her husband Herb and her so far stolen loot. She then address about her plan of stealing the British crown to overthrow Queen Elizabeth and become the new Queen of England; In case they could fail the mission, she would kill them. Back Stabbing Little Traitors Later in the news, it is mentioned that Bob has been crowned King after taking out Arthur Pendragon's sword in the stone, allowing the Minions to get hold of the crown. However, feeling betrayed after hearing about this, Scarlet angrily travels to the Buckingham palace to kill them, stating how she had planned everything to steal the crown. To appease Scarlet, Bob abdicates the crown to her. Although Scarlet says to the press that she's touched by the Minions' action, she sends them to a underground dungeon to be tortured, telling that she still hates them for stealing her turf. Queen Scarlet During the coronation ceremony (attended by many of the Villain Con villains), Kevin, Stuart and Bob try to apologize, but accidentally finish collapsing a chandelier over her, almost killing her. Scarlet survives and orders them to be executed, refusing to accept that it was an accident. Kevin manages to escape, but Stuart and Bob end up being captured by the villains. She sends a message to Kevin through the news threatening to kill both Stuart and Bob if he does not come by dawn. Finally seeing that Scarlet is not the type of master that the Minions want to follow, Kevin decides to take action to rescue his friends and defeat Scarlet for good. Final Battle and Defeat The next morning, Scarlet and Herb settle a large amount of explosives in order to murder Stuart and Bob, and Scarlet takes Bob's teddy bear as a memento, much to Bob's dismay. Fortunately, a giant Kevin arrives to the rescue by using a hydrant to stop the explosions. Upset by this turn of events, Scarlet furiously faces the gigantic Kevin and fires a missile to the Minion tribe that has just arrived in middle of the fight. However, Kevin swallows the missile to save his tribe, and Scarlet tries to get away from the situation with Herb, but are stopped by Kevin. They both shield themselves when the missile is about to explode inside Kevin's mouth. However, Kevin manages to escape the explosion and shrink back to his normal size while retrieving Bob's teddy bear, much to the other Minions' delight. New Master Though it would've seemed that Scarlet and Herb have perished in the explosion, they reappear alive during Kevin's knighting ceremony, stealing the Queen's crown by their account. They attempt to escape, but they end up being frozen by a young Felonious Gru, who takes away the crown from her hands. Spotting Gru, Kevin sees that he has found a new potential master, so he and the other Minions follow Gru. Scarlet is now upset that she is done for, but Bob gives Scarlet the little crown originally gifted by Queen Elizabeth to his teddy bear out of pity before leaving. It is unknown what happens to Scarlet and Herb afterwards, though it is possible that they were arrested and sent to jail for their crimes, though Scarlet takes solace that at least she owns a crown to herself. After-Credits Scene Scarlet, Herb, and the villains appear in the after-credits scene somehow, dancing and singing with the rest of the characters. However, they are scared off by an arriving Tyrannosaurus. Personality Although proven to be evil, Scarlet is very nice to people. Powers and Abilites Scarlet has no powers, but she is a skilled fighter and has a high intellect. Sometimes her dress even becomes a rocket that she likes to fly around in. Physical Appearance Scarlet has a short pointy nose and short, round, bushy black hair with curls at the bottom of her sides. She wears make up and a red dress with long black gloves, black pantyhosen, and black high heels. Quotes Gallery 2-2.png anigif_enhanced-32471-1436814398-2.gif|Scarlet's introduction Scarlet Overkill_rocket dress.jpg|Scarlet's rocket dress ScarletOverkill.JPG|Scarlet challenging the villains at Villain-Con to steal her ruby to work for her 104 004.JPG|Scarlet with her husband Herb Overkill minions-meet-scarlet-overkill.jpg|Scarlet explaining her new plot to steal the British crown from Queen Elizabeth 104 003.JPG|Scarlet taking aim at the Minions for taking her turf to steal the British crown 104 005.JPG|Scarlet 'thanking' the Minions for abdicating the British crown to her 101 001.PNG|Scarlet about to attack a giant Kevin 101 009.PNG|Scarlet's breakdown as she is about to kill the Minions with lava-guns Scarlet_defeat.PNG|Scarlet and Herb frozen in ice by Gru, leaving them to be arrested for their crimes Video Minions (3 10) Movie CLIP - Knights in Shining Denim (2015) HD Minions (7 10) Movie CLIP - This is Torture (2015) HD Minions (8 10) Movie CLIP - The Ultimate Weapon (2015) HD Minions (9 10) Movie CLIP - Kevin Saves the Day (2015) HD Trivia *Scarlet is Sandra Bullock's very first villainous role. *She is very similar to Stephanie Gaunt from ''Wizards vs. Aliens. **Both are villainous women and both try to use others to steal The Queen's crown jewels for them (for Scarlet it is Kevin, Stuart and Bob whilst with Stephanie it was Tom Clarke and Lexi). *Scarlet's design is nearly the same as the singer Katy Perry. *Scarlet is the first female main villain in the Despicable Me storyline, since Vector Perkins and El Macho are both male. *Despite being a villainess, she is similar to Lucy Wilde from the Despicable Me franchise. Both are women wearing dresses (Lucy wears a turquoise spaghetti strap slip dress while Scarlet wears a red dress). Both are married to males (Scarlet to Herb, Lucy to Gru). Both of their facial expressions are very similar. *Scarlet has the ability to turn her red dress into a rocket, which must have been invented by her husband as he invented all her other inventions. Category:Villainesses Category:Supervillains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Spouses Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Category:Comedic Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mental Illness Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Thugs Category:Polluters Category:Blackmailers Category:In love villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Con Artists Category:Protective Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Torturer Category:Evil from the past Category:Old Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Villains